


Kiss It Better

by fashionisstupid



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Post Case 3, kiss it kiss it better baby, kiss me thru the phone, references episode 15/16 but nothing too spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionisstupid/pseuds/fashionisstupid
Summary: “Tell me what you would do to me if you were here."
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Kiss It Better

Laurent dripping wet from the shower, leaning against the door in nothing but a towel. Laurent sipping on a mimosa, winking. Laurent’s body stretched out on a lounge chair, his crossed legs covering barely anything, one hand cupping his own cheek.

Edamura swiped through his camera roll searching for one picture in particular. He sipped on his lukewarm coffee. Drinking espresso in the evening following another tenuous day being an accomplice to child trafficking wasn’t doing anything to help the anxiety pricking at his skin, but he thought the process of brewing coffee would help him relax. It didn’t. And impatience from watching the coffee drip from his pour over led him to entertaining himself with Laurent’s nudes. 

He picked up the mug again when, finally, he found it. Laurent was shirtless and sprawled out in bed. His hair was disheveled and his half-lidded eyes flirted with the camera. Edamura could imagine himself mounting Laurent and feeling those eyes on him. He’d kiss from Laurent’s lips to his neck and trail those kisses down his chest while grinding against him. The bed would creak and Laurent would crack some kind of joke and Edamura would take Laurent’s dick into his mouth to shut him up and--

The coffee spilled from the mug, soaking Edamura’s trousers and leaving an uncomfortably warm sensation. He sighed. Grabbing handfuls of paper towels, he attempted to blot away most of the liquid, but resigned to unbuckling his belt and tossing his trousers onto his bed. 

His phone buzzed from the table. He peeked over his shoulder and frowned. Speak of the devil.

“Hello?”

“Edamame! I’ve missed you.”

Come to think of it, it had been a while since they’d last seen each other face to face.

“What is it, Laurent?”

“Not the warmest response, but that’s alright. I was checking in on you. How’s everything going?”

Edamura looked at his empty mug and then his stained trousers. “You know, I’ve been better.”

Laurent hummed sympathetically. “You sound strung out. I wish I was there to help you relax...”

He pursed his lips in annoyance. “And how exactly would you do that?”

“Maybe rub those tense shoulders of yours. Or massage your feet like you wanted me to.”

Edamura flushed. “I-I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Oh?” He laughed. “How did you mean it?”

Sighing, Edamura rubbed his temples. “I mean...what’s your plan? How long do you expect me to do this while still being kept in the dark?”

“I’ve told you everything you need to know, Edamame.”

He huffed. That couldn’t possibly be true. Nausea creeped into his stomach. His body started overheating. He loosened his tie.

“...Edamame?”

“Where are you right now?”

“My hotel room...” Laurent said, curiosity in his voice. 

Edamura went to unbutton his shirt. “You miss me, right? Send me another picture.”

“Really? Part of me suspected you just deleted those every time I sent them.”

“Maybe I should delete them.” Two buttons came undone. “This is taking too long. I’ll just do it.”

Awkwardly shifting himself against the wall, Edamura pushed his bangs back and pointed the phone camera at his face. He made a point to center the image around his exposed collarbone and dissatisfied frown. 

He sent the photo and, unthinkingly, slowly reached down to touch the outside of his boxers. He closed his eyes and imagined Laurent opening the photo, his cheeks reddening.

“You’re so adorable!” 

He opened his eyes.

“I’m making this my lock screen.”

Edamura exhaled sharply. He swiped through his camera roll again, quickly, before Laurent ruined the mood even more. 

He swallowed upon finding the photo. Focused on Laurent gazing at him with those bedroom eyes. 

“Tell me what you would do to me if you were here,” he said, putting his hand on his dick. 

Laurent paused. Regained composure. “I think I’d help you finish unbuttoning your shirt, first of all.”

Edamura leaned back, took in a breath. He saw himself rolling on top of Laurent, kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled his shirt off. 

“Then I’d kiss that mouth of yours and run my hands down your chest.”

Pulling himself closer to Laurent, he grinded against his thigh. 

“I’d take your dick in my hand, and slowly stroke the length of it, feel it get harder.”

Edamura’s breath got shallower. He opened his eyes, looked down, sent another picture.

“Edamame?”

He went to close his curtains. 

“Are you being good?”

Edamura slumped into his bed. “Open your messages and ask me again.”

Laurent choked on his words. “I-I. Edamame...”

“What? Weren’t expecting a dick pic?”

“I want to get on my knees and take you into my mouth.”

Edamura moaned. He could tell when Laurent unbuckled his pants, when his gasp meant he began to stroke himself. He turned over in his bed.

He imagined grabbing Laurent’s head, pulling him in, feeling him run his tongue over his dick. He gripped tufts of his hair as he bobbed his head back and forth. Edamura struggled to keep steady and tried gripping the wall for stability. 

He felt Laurent suddenly pull away, leaving him confused. Laurent pulled himself up until they were face to face, started jerking him off. Laurent smiled, and it was genuine. He looked at Edamura’s lips. 

“I want to taste your tongue in my mouth.”

Edamura felt himself laugh. “What do you think I would taste like?”

“Coffee.”

He kissed Laurent. Grabbed his face. Pulled him closer. He could almost feel Laurent sucking on his tongue, moaning into his mouth. He shut his eyes harder.

Laurent moved faster, jerked him off with purpose. Edamura broke them apart to stare at Laurent as he came into his hands.

He felt warm again. 

Edamura opened his eyes.

Laurent was panting on the other line. Edamura took note of his own uneven breathing. He looked at his pillow and the small pool of drool where his head had been. Gross.

He sat up on his bed and leaned his back against the wall. He looked at the picture of Laurent again. Suddenly it felt more intimate, like he’d been the one taking his photo.

“I actually feel a little better,” he said.

Laurent laughed, out of the breath. “Happy to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
